fraternal_twinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jessica Wishart
Jessica Wishart is a recurring character on ''Fraternal Twins'', she is best friends with Lindsay Davenport, and close friends with Ashley and Natalie. She is “portrayed” by Darby Walker. Personality Jessica is assumed to be a typical, bubbly, teenager. People often underestimate her, which leads to her surprising them and catching them off guard. She found out that The Davenports are superheroes in Can’t Hide Anymore, and kept their secret to keep her best friend safe. Biography Prank War In this episode, Jessica comes to school to find Lindsay get covered in mud and old bugs, when she’s standing in the exact spot she said she’d meet Jessica in. Jessica runs out saying she knew she should have slept in. Party For 2 In this episode, Jessica is invited to Lindsay’s party, but ends up being the one cleaning up after because Seth and Lindsay leave and forget to. Can’t Hide Anymore In this episode, Jessica finds out that The Davenports have superpowers, and promises not to tell anyone. When Katie asks her how much they have to pay, she responds that keeping her best friend is payment enough. Relationships Friends Lindsay Davenport Main article: Lindsay & Jessica Lindsay is Jessica’s best friend, they always look out for each other, and spend a ton of time together. When Lindsay and her family moved to Jendenville, Jessica was the first friend that Lindsay made. Jessica was the only person outside the League of Heroes to find out that the Davenports are superheroes. Lucas Main article: Jessica & Lucas Lucas is Jessica’s boyfriend, they are a lot alike in the sense that they are both not the smartest, and they are each friends with one of the Davenport Twins. When Jessica found out that Lucas was moving away, it made her very upset. They are very close and care a lot for each other, they are a couple, but also very good friends. Ashley Ashley is one of Jessica’s close friends, they were the ones who were friends before Lindsay moved to town because they already had many things in common. When Lindsay said that Ashley should try out for cheerleading, Jessica was the one who said that she supports Ashley, but she shouldn’t because of Cassidy. Natalie Natalie is one of Jessica’s close friends, they didn’t really know each other too well before Lindsay moved to their town and became friends with both of them, and Ashley. However, they had met many times before since they were both friends with Ashley. They aren’t in any of the same classes, but they still get along well. Katie Davenport Katie is Jessica’s best friend’s little sister, they talk to each other and see each other frequently, but they don’t seem to hang out much unless they are both with Lindsay. Jessica seems to think of Katie kind of as her little sister as well, and Katie trusts her most of her family (other than Lindsay, of course) with their secret. Enemies Cassidy Cassidy is the mean girl at Jessica’s school, they hate each other very much because Cassidy always makes fun of Jessica’s best friend, Lindsay. In Accidentally Popular, Jessica was mad at Cassidy because she was jealous, thinking that Lindsay wanted to hang out with the popular group (Cassidy’s group) more than her. Trivia * Jessica can be smart if she tries. * Her last name is Wishart. * Jessica was the first non-supe to know the Davenport family’s secret. * She is 16. Category:Recurring Characters Category:Teenage Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Students